


dork diaries- and she was a girl

by holycowcheese



Category: Dork Diaries Series - Rachel Renee Russell
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Don't Read This, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Homosexuality, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Fanfic, Nostalgia, Romance, School, Teen Romance, i wrote this for 8 year old me, i wrote this while listening to girl in red's music, i'm not an american i don't know how high school works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holycowcheese/pseuds/holycowcheese
Summary: a school project with the resident queen be? what could go wrong!i tried to write this in the dork diaries style, i apologise in advance.
Relationships: mackenzie hollister/ nikki mawell
Comments: 37
Kudos: 94





	1. my plan

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at dialogue :/

Sunday August 30th 

I woke this morning super exited to go clothes shopping. This school year I am determined to be the most popular girl in the entire school!! even Mackenzie will bow down to my clear superiority. And that, all had to start with a BRAND. NEW. LOOK. Lets be honest my old dorky clothes are not gonna impress anyone.

Here’s my totally fool proof plan for a complete school takeover:

STEP 1: Buy a bunch of new clothes that’ll win over my entire grade (especially my ultra cute crush BRANDON) 

STEP 2: Dethrone the resident queen bee Mackenzie Hollister. She’s my arch nemesis and the complete opposite of me, rich, self obsessed and totally, UNDENIABLY, EVIL!!

STEP 3: Establish my dominance (working on how im actually supposed to do that)

STEP 4: Brandon falls head over heels in love with me, that’ll be easy since I already went on a few dates (I don’t even know if you can call them that but its for sure a head start) with him this summer and we totally bonded during the Bad Boyz tour SQUEEEEEEEE!!

I met up with Chloe and Zoey, my besties, at the mall. I had yet to inform them of my (brilliant) plan, but that was need to know information. And the element of surprise is of utmost importance. We went from store to score, scouting all the best outfits.

As the hours ticked by, our bags got heavier and heavier, weighing on our weak teenage arms. Lol. but we persevered through the pain. Zoey practically collapsed like three whole times, really taking shop till you drop to another level. 

We where just about to leave the mall when I spotted the most fabulous dress ever to exist. It basically shouted my name from the shop window. “Nikki! Nikki! Buy me!”

I HAD to have it. There’s no way in hell I could even fathom the possibility of leaving this dress in the mall. 

“Hey, Nikki, we have to go” Zoey murmured when she saw me practically drooling at the store front  
Zoey and Chloe both had to be home early for dinner with their families. Luckily my dad was working late so I could stay at the mall a little longer. I waved goodbye to my besties, all the while assuring them that I would be okay on my own.

I entered the store setting my sights on my dream dress only to have my eyes brutally assaulted by the blinding glow of none other than Mackenzie Hollister. 

She looked gorgeous, as always, I swear that girl is a witch, she never looks less than totally and utterly perfect. Her blonde hair was curled to perfection, not a single hair was out of place. She looked like a work of art. What deal with the devil did she have to make to be able to look like that, ALL THE TIME!!?

SCRATCH THAT, SHE IS THE DEVIL HERSELF!!

I tried my best to ignore her as I walked over to heck the price of my dress. The hope I once had was dwindling, if Mackenzie was here the dress was sure to be way out of my price range, and sue enough, I was right. 

My hopes and dreams where scattered. My high fashion fantasy pulled out from under me before I could even taste it. Was it even legally to put THAT many digits in a number!!

Before I could pick my jaw up from the floor, the ridiculously expensive, pink dress was ripped out of my hands. The thief laughed in my face, but it was no stranger. No, I was much too familiar with this particular brand of embarrassment. 

Mackenzie laughed her horrible high pitched laugh and stared back at me. Her lip gloss covered mouth smirking. 

“what is a low life like you, doing here” she snorted

God, even her snort is perfect, is anything about her not perfect. HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!!

“Give me back my dress Mackenzie” I snarled  
“Your dress!” she scoffed “you could never afford this, bug girl” she sashayed away, hitting me in the face with her hair. (I admit it was not the most terrible experience)

I stood there fuming as she bought the dress and left the store in her usual dramatic fashion. 

JUST GREAT!! I bet Mackenzie is gonna out shine me at school and totally ruin my plan ughhhh  
:((


	2. The Day Before

Monday August 31st 

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! This has to be some sick joke. Like one of those prank TV shows that my mum’s always watching.

Where are the cameras!! Where is the TV crew!! This must be some sick joke, please God let this be a joke.

This morning, I woke up to find my new clothes destroyed and strewn across my floor. Scraps of fabric where dotted around the room, covering my hot pink carpet. And my bratty sister, Brianna, scissors in hand, was going through my shopping bags full of BRAND NEW clothes.

You know, the new clothes that are the basis of my ULTRA IMPORTANT plan, the clothes I spent all my savings on yesterday, the clothes that would secure me a date with BRANDON.

Not only that, but she was wearing some of them as well!! I screamed at the top of my lungs, startling my sister. Brianna whipped her head around to look at me with her sickeningly innocent eyes. 

She blinked slowly, mocking me with her blank scare and batting eyelashes. She had make up sloppily smeared all over her face and her hair was pinned atop her head like a bird’s nest.

“what on gods green earth are you doing!” I shouted at her

“Penelope and I are practising for our fashion show next week,” she huffed, as though I should know anything about her ridiculous antics.

“And what does that have to do with MY new clothes!”

“Dress rehearsals are very important” she said whilst moving her hand puppet Penelope’s mouth. Her condescending tone irked me to the furthest corners of my soul. How dare she talk down to me, children have no respect nowadays. 

Before I could open my mouth to defend myself, she rolled her eyes and said “Why do I even bother?” With that she flounced out of my room.

Only when she had left, did the true gravity of the situation dawn on me. All of my new clothes were ruined, and it’s my first day of school tomorrow!! 

ughhhhh could this get any worse? First Mackenzie steals my dream dress, and now this. 

The universe seems set upon my despise, but I wont let it win. (Now, I’m not suggesting that I’m more powerful than the universe itself, but what I am saying is the universe doesn’t know how much power I truly hold.) 

\---

I spent all day attempting to salvage my poor, poor closet. Tears dripped down my face as I gazed upon the fruits of child labour spread out in front of me, ruined, for what? My sisters stupid fashion show?? 

I attempted to piece shirts back together as though they where a puzzles. Very expensive, high fashion puzzles. Unfortunately my efforts where fruitless, and the only surviving item from my latest shopping spree was a pair of blue skinny jeans. The dullest and most mundane of them all, at least Brianna has taste,.

All hope is lost, I spent all my savings at the mall yesterday and all for nothing. I’ll have to go to school in the same old clothes as last year. :((

My chances with Brandon get slimmer each day, he’ll never choose a dork like me over a fashonista like Mackenzie. I can already see it, Mackenzie will blind him with her dazzling good looks, then capture him in her dastardly clutches. 

I’M SO MAD AT BRIANNA!! why does she always have to ruin everything!!


	3. school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she goes to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry this is sooooo bad, omfg. im on a time crunch okay

Tuesday 1st September

This day did not at all go according to plan, from start to end it was an absolute disaster. 

I woke up extra early, attempting to make my old dorky clothes look somewhat acceptable. My   
efforts only paid off some what.

It was most definitely not what I had imagined I would look like, it was not chic, nor fabulous. I looked rather drab honestly, but we continue.

I hoped at the least, that i could make up for my simple outfit with makeup and a cool hairstyle. I put on a modest amount of makeup like the godly Christian girl I am and curled my hair. 

I put a blue headband on, pushing my medium length brown hair out of my face. 

After making myself a sandwich for breakfast I tried to rush out of the house before my dad could spot me.

I could not, I repeat COULD NOT role up in the bugmobile on the first day of school. AGAIN!!! even the thought of doing something so embarrassing made me physically cringe.

If my clothes didn’t get me socially shunned, that would for sure have me condemned to dorkdem for the rest of my life.

I was just about to get out the door when my father caught me, informing me that he had the time to ever so graciously give me a ride to school. 

I attempted to object but my efforts where futile, he brushed off my complaints as he pushed me out of the door.

oh great! Could this day get any worse. 

He smiled wide whilst herding me into his work van, so blissfully unaware of the horrible fate that awaited me

\---

As we approached WCD, I pulled my hood up, attempting to hide my identity, god this is embarrassing. My dad decided to be extra cruel and pulled up right out in front of the school gates.

Drawing the attention of a bunch of kids. 

They stared, wide-eyed, at the massive cockroach statue that sat upon the van. 

When I stepped out of the car I heard their whispers, their muffled laughing. Lowering my head, I made a beeline for the school, praying that no one would recognise me

Alas nothing seems to go well for me.

“Hey bug girl!” Jessica Hunter snickered, it appeared she was back in Mackenzie good graces   
I turned look at the blonde *female dog*, she was stood with the rest of the CCPs (cute, cool, popular) 

Standing at the head of the group, as always, was Mackenzie Hollister.

She wore my mink dressed, decked out with tons of jewelry, her face was caked in make up. She slathered on another layer of lip gloss, while she thought of some way to insult me.

“Really cute outfit Nikki!” Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

Her gaggle of friends laughed in unison, it really wasn't that funny, I rolled my eyes.

“Jessica…” She started, “Don’t you think it’s embarrassing to wear the same lame clothes EVERY year!” Her tone of voice made me want to vomit, it was sickeningly sweet and high pitched.

They started talking about how much they hated my clothes, RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE.

“Especially when its some cheap hoody” she dusted off her designer outfit as though to mock me. 

They pushed passed me, sahaying as always. God the way they sashay makes me SO MAD.

If first impressions are everything, then I might as well die now.

Each whisper and pointed finger weighed heavily on my back, I tried to brush it off and seem as confident as possible.

If I was going to be remembered as the bug girl, I at least wanted to seem cool in everyone’s memory.

Remember when I said that this day couldn’t get any worse, it seems that I couldn’t have been more wrong. 

If my school year wasn't doomed enough as it is, my locker was right next to Mackenzie Hollister’s. AGAIN!!! :(((

Her gaggle of blonde, bimbo friends where crowding around her, hanging on to every word that left her mouth.

There senseless chatter gave me a massive head ache, could they not stop gossiping for like TEN SECONDS while I packed my bag.

This was going to be a long year...

\---

My first lesson of the day was art, thank god.

I was at least somewhat excited for art class this year because I’m a really good artist. 

I got to the art room earlier than everyone one else, so I chose a seat near the front of the room and waited for the rest of my class to arrive. 

As more and more students poured in, I realised that I was the only person without any friends in this class.   
And in about 5 minutes, the seat next to me as the only one not filled.

I’m sure I looked like a total loser, but hey, at lest I wouldn’t have to work with some rando on a group project.

I tried to keep positive as the teacher started the class. She had just begun explaining our topic for this term when she was interrupted by the sound of the classroom door slamming closed. 

The entire class violently turned their heads to look at the tardy student.

Mackenzie Hollister stood at the door, seemingly unembarrassed. She scanned the room, looking for a seat.

The moment she realised that she would have to sit next to me, a noticeable red blush spread across her face.

We both opened our mouths to object, but before we could get a word out the teacher cut us off, 

“Take your seat next to Miss Maxwell at the front of the class. Your late, that’s a detention on Thursday!” She handed Mackenzie a detention slip when she reached my desk.

Mackenzie groaned and dropped her books onto our desk. I could barely focus in the lesson, my brain was filled with overwhelming, unadulterated anger. Why why why why

In the last 10 minutes of the lesson, our teacher explained that we would be completing a 2 week assignment as our first piece of homework.

I was totally up for it until..

“... you’ll have to work in pairs with your desk-mate…” Despair filled my body and my heart sunk to my feet. 

You have to be kidding me, there’s no way I can do a project with Mackenzie Hollister, FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS !!!

I BET SHE’LL FORCE ME TO DO ALL THE WORK, just like on the bad boyz tour :(((

I looked over at her, expecting to be greeted by her signature snarl. But that's not what my eyes met, Mackenzie looked almost shocked, to be honest her expression was hard to read.

Her cheeks where tinged with a slight pink tint, and her eyes where that of a deer in head lights.

When Mackenzie caught site of my staring, her face buffered, I could practically see the cogs in her brain working overtime to cover up the moment of vulnerability

Her mouth twisted to form a disgusted face, she scoffed aggressively in my direction and slumped into her chair

The teacher went on to explain our assignment.  
With our partner we had to create a pair of angel wings out of paper out of paper and submit 5 creative photos as the final project. 

I could barely focus in my next two lessons, the depression had set in.

What sort of divine punishment is this!!!

I dragged my feet as I walked to my next class, science.

When i reached the class, I scanned the room for familiar faces, hoping to not have a repeat of what happened in art.

And BAM! Depression cured. 

Ultra cutie Brandon was sitting in my science class, retribution that’s what this. 

I stood there, mouth gaping, for what felt like forever. I must of looked like a drooling idiot, but I couldn’t care less.

I was snapped out of my daze by Brandon waving me over to sit next to him, 

SQUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Science seemed almost romantic when Brandon talked about it. I could barely focus on the lesson, for I was too blinded by his beauty. 

One person shouldn’t be aloud to be so smart, funny and handsome all at he same time. He’s a menace to society.

All that staring came back to bite me, when our teacher came to check our work.

I heard the clacking of her shoes as she walked around the classroom. That dreaded sound brought me back to reality and I looked around frantically to see what work I was supposed to be doing.

I almost gasped out loud when I saw all the notes Brandon had taken

I was in deep, deep horse crap

before I could even come up with an excuse, I was served a Thursday afternoon detention.  
:(((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you love hoe this is double the length of the other chapters :0


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunch, with a dash of homosexuality and vegan propaganda :)  
> cw: mild profanity

Wednesday 2nd September 

At one o’clock, I went to the cafeteria with my two besties Zoe and Chloe. Chloe was chattering away about her newest boy band obsession, Big Time Rush.

Normally I would be SUPER invested in her pursuits of romance, but my mind was occupied.

No matter how much I attempt to understand, I could not for the life of me figure out what was wrong with Mackenzie Hollister.

She’d been less..mean.. than usual.

If that's what you can call it.

Since art yesterday, she’s been avoiding me at all costs. 

Usually shed take every opportunity to ridicule me for even the SLIGHTEST SLIP UP.

The old Mackenzie would have already made ten snide remarks about my double denim get up.

WHAT A TOTAL FASHION FAUX PAS!!!! I’m practically asking to be made fun of.

But I’d barely even gotten a sideways glance from her. :(((

I'm not saying that I WANT her to make fun of me. I DON'T!!!

Its just weird, and frankly, its kinda scary.

I took my gross school lunch from the lunch ladies and started to walk over to our usual table. 

That was, until Zoe tapped me on the shoulder and gestured to one of the tables at the centre of the cafeteria hall. 

I looked vaguely in the direction she pointed, immediately my eyes locked onto Brandon, and HE was looking at ME squeeeeeee!!!

Brandon waved Zoe, Chloe and me over to his table, this is something I could get used to. :)

Maybe I don’t have to be super popular to win over Brandon. :0

Brandon looked as ruggedly handsome as usual, wearing his usual graphic tee and blue jeans combo. 

We sat down at the table with Brandon and his friends, mark and Jordyn. They were arguing rather passionately about the meat industry… weird

Just by looking at Jordyn you can tell a lot about her, she was wearing a beige bucket hat, blue tinted glasses and a blue crop top.

She looked sort of like a bratz doll.

But what really told you the most about her were her dangly leaf earrings and her backpack, which was decked out with colourful badges.

My eyes where drawn to one badge in particular, it had the vegan symbol on it.

Immediately next to it was a blue purple and pink flag that I didn’t recognise.

“-being utterly ridiculous, of course PIGS have thoughts dumbass!”

“Even if they did, which they don’t,” Brandon rolled his eyes before continuing “Why would that matter? They still taste good.”

Jordyn let out an exasperated sigh “Because, your contributing to the slaughter of SENTIENT BEINGS” 

Before Brandon could continue, she stood up from her seat dramatically, “Silence, omnivore!” she grabbed Brandon’s face.

“Such ignorance will not be tolerated” She let go of Brandon and turned to the three of us, who had been silently watching them.

She didn’t even look embarrassed

“It was nice to meet you” she smiled, before swinging her backpack over her shoulder, waving goodbye to mark, and walking away from the table. 

Everything about her was loud, from her voice, to her walk- you could hear her handmade, bead bracelets clicking together as she strutted away.

Mark smiled at me, shrugging. 

This must be a regular occurrence. 

“She’s...interesting” Chloe said.

“Jordyn is very… passionate.. about animal rights.” He replied

“CLEARLY…” I said

\---

Brandon had started talking about his new photography project.

I just love when Brandon gets passionate about his interests, even if its something as boring as photography.

In the corner of my eye I caught sight of someone staring at us. 

For a moment, I took my eyes off Brandon to identify the stalker.

Of course! I should have guessed that it would be Mackenzie Hollister, she has a HUGE crush on Brandon and is always trying to get with him.

The jealousy in her face was pungent.

The blonde girl stared intently at us, practically burning holes into my denim jacket with her laser focused gaze. 

Someone should tell that girl that green is not her colour

A thought forces its way into my head, that Mackenzie does, in fact, look amazing green.

So RIDICULOUSLY good.

I shake the images of Mackenzie from my head. And as I snapped back to reality, so did Mackenzie.

We locked eyes and her face flushed bright red.

For a moment we maintained eye contact, her lips where slightly parted in shock. 

And then, suddenly, she looked away from me. Turning her head so fast that her perfectly formed curls slap her friend Jessica in the face. 

I stifled my laughter, and continued my conversation with Brandon. 

\---

When I got home, I was greeted by a glittery abomination placed ever so artistically on my bed. 

The purple piece of paper was surrounded by confetti, and heaps of glitter.

When I picked it up, the wet glue stuck to my fingers.

It was written in my sisters terrible handwriting.

‘BRIANNA’S FASHUN SHOW!!! ON FRIDAY, PLEASE COME :) :)’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every chapter, this becomes less and less of a joke


	5. detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackenzie and Nikki have detention together.

Thursday 3rd September

I should REALLY start paying attention in science, no matter how cute Brandon is, staring at him is NOT worth getting a detention. 

Detention was far from interesting, and it was only made worse by the presence of Mackenzie Hollister. 

I had forgotten that she also had detention today and my heart practically dropped to the floor when I spotted her in the detention room.

Mackenzie looked up from whatever she was doing and locked eyes with me, her cold stare sent a shock through my spine but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from hers.

For a moment she stared back at me with her icy blue eyes, before quickly looking away from me and back at her notebook. 

Her delicate hands flew across the page furiously sketching something in her notebook. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mackenzie so focused on something before!!

I have to admit, from the looks of it, that she’s quite good at drawing. GREAT! One more thing that Mackenzie Hollister has over me!

I filed away the fact that Mackenzie could draw in the back of my mind and continued down the rows of desks to find a seat near the back of the classroom.

There weren't many people in detention that day, just me, Mackenzie and two other people. 

I settled into my seat and pulled out my science work, to be productive at the least. The hour of detention dragged on slower than should be possible, I almost fell asleep three times!! 

I’M SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING NEVER LOOKING AT BRANDON AGAIN, THAT’S HOW BORING IT WAS :(((

When detention was finally over, I stuffed all of my stuff into my bag and attempted to leave as fast as I could. I practically sprinted out of the classroom and through the hallway making a b line for the front gate.

I got halfway to the gate before Mackenzie Hollister took hold of my arm.

You’d think I would have heard the clicking of her 3 inch heels on the concrete, as she (I assume) sprinted after me like some fashionable lion hunting its prey..

But no! She took me completely by surprise. If I hadn't jumped out of my skin like some sort of jack in the box, I would have hit her out of reflex. 

Unfortunately, I didn’t hit her a run away like I wanted to. Because like the frightened deer I am, i was caught in Mackenzie's ridiculously soft paw.

The softness of Mackenzie’s voice caught me off guard, “So… uh... when do you think we can work on our project... for art?”

She paused to catch her breath.

As she spoke and her chest rose and fell dramatically, there was something disarming about it, quite terrifying honestly. So terrifying that in that moment, my heart rate picked up ten fold. 

Mackenzie could probably hear the loud THUD THUD THUD of my heart against my ribcage, how embarrassing :(

“I'm free tomorrow.” she said.

“Tomorrow works for me,” I nod, not entirely processing what was going on. There was a short moment of silence between us before Mackenzie spoke again.

“I’ll be at your house at 6,” this time, her words where practically dripping with her usual Mackenzie-ish confidence.

“Give me your phone” she held out a perfectly manicured hand and stared at me.

I stared back at her, confused.

She rolled her eyes into the back of her scull, as though I should've been able to read her mind

“I’m going to give you my number so you can text me your address” she over-enunciated every word that came out of her mouth.

“So that I can come to your house to work on the project” she paused to dramatically roll her eyes again. “Like I said ten seconds ago”

She held out her hand again and waited for me to rummage through my bag and hand her my phone

Mackenzie typed in her number and I swear she deleted and retyped her contact name like five times. 

“Do you not know how to spell your own name” I muttered, making Mackenzie go red in the face.

When she finally handed back my phone I saw that she had saved herself as “Mackenzie H” with a crown emoji and a heart emoji after her name.

GOD SHE’S SO OBNOXIOUS 

“See you tomorrow, bug girl” Mackenzie giggled, before strutting away at a faster pace than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long hiatus,,, i have commitment issues


	6. 6. Mackenzie comes over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackenzie comes over to work on the project, and Nikki discovers that she might not be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for the monthly update,,, if you're actually reading this i'm sorry. please enjoy some gay stuff ig

Friday 4th September

I practically sprinted home from school to prepare for the arrival of my project partner, Mackenzie Hollister. 

My already battered social standing could not withstand another blow from the queen bee, let alone the full on smear campaign Mackenzie would run if she caught wind of my Pokemon trading card collection!!

There's no way in hell that I'm gonna let her find ANYTHING to make fun of me for.

I spent at least half an hour Mackenzie-proofing my room, along with just generally cleaning up and making my room as presentable as possible. I even made my bed for the first time this week and set out the art supplies for us to use.

I tried to take down my movie posters but the tape I put them up with started peeling off the wall paint. It quickly became apparent that if i didn't want to totally DESTROY my walls, I'd have to leave them up and pray that Mackenzie would just ignore them.

OH NO :((

After I was (almost) entirely satisfied with how my room looked I got showered and dressed. Though my closet was still recovering from Briannas tyranny, I somehow managed to pull together a somewhat decent outfit.

The next hour of waiting for the doorbell to ring was agony and I mean GUT WRENCHING, HEART POUNDING agony. I couldn’t even distract myself with drawing because my hands were so sweaty. :((

Finally, I was granted peace when Mackenzie arrived at my house. I ran full speed down the stairs and to the front door to greet her before my family could embarrass me.

Mackenzie was just as dressed up as usual, wearing a cute matching skirt and blazer combo with her signature bright pink lip gloss of course.

“Hey,” she said, sounding sort of out of breath, I greeted her awkwardly and led her up to my room.

So far so good.

I held my breath as she looked around my room, taking a moment to pause on each detail, like some kind of robot. Mackenzie’s eyes stopped scanning my room and rested on my Clairo poster.

“You listen to Clairo?” she said, her genuine tone actually shocked me.  
“Uh yeah” I said sighing with relief, “My art supplies are over here if you’re cool with working on the floor”

I started shuffling around the room trying to take the focus off of my decorations.

“You're such a dork, I never would have guessed that you have good music taste,” she laughed, coming to sit next to me on the floor

“Yeah, she's like my favourite artist, I loooove her music” i said, completely ignoring her blatant insult!

Whilst we worked we talked about our favourite Clairo songs and our favourite music (which we had a surprising amount in common).

So, Mackenzie is a total fashionista, an artist and has good music taste?! If she weren't so mean she’d be so cool.

“The one time Clairo does a concert in our town I couldn’t even get a ticket” I complain whilst cutting out paper feathers

“Totally, even I couldn’t get one” she pouts dramatically, a strand of her blonde hair falling into her face.

I think I stare at her…. Well... the strand of hair... for a little too long because she goes bright red and stares intently at the floor.

We sat in my room cutting out paper feathers for another half hour before Brianna burst into my room wearing a bright pink boa and a pair of red heart-shaped sunglasses.

I sighed loudly, “Brianna… what do you want?”

Brianna mocked my dramatic sigh, traipsing into my room, tripping on her trousers which were far too large for her.

“My fashion show!! Remember… I gave you an invitation?” she huffed, tugging on my arm and trying to pull me out of the room. 

I look over to Mackenzie and smile apologetically.

“Fashion show?”

“Sure,” she shrugs, trying and failing to suppress her laughter. 

\----------

Brianna strutted through the front room dramatically, Katy Perry blasting in the background as she walked down her makeshift catwalk made of printer paper she had doodled on.

At the end of each walk, Brianna would disappear into the bathroom and return in a new, equally over the top outfit.

Each time, she would mix and match between her own ‘original designs’ (which were just my clothes cut up to barely fit her) and an assortment of accessories which she had gathered from around the house like a little magpie.

This time Brianna emerged from the bathroom wearing a pink t-shirt, scarf and my $40 jeans that she had cut to fit her legs. I held back tears of grief in an attempt to save face in front of Mackenzie.

I knew she had taken them, but seeing her parade around in, what was basically their butchered corpse, was almost too much for me.

After all the work I did to ensure that Mackenzie couldn’t further ruin my reputation, Brianna had to go and ruin it!! I silently prayed that Mackenzie at least had the decency to not record this, I held my breath and slowly I looked over to her.

Mackenzie smiled warmly at Brianna and cheered her on enthusiastically and Brianna (unsurprisingly) was loving the praise. She blew kisses into the audience and I could practically see her ego inflating.

Mackenzie noticed me staring and locked eyes with me, her lips still pulled into a smile. The longer I stared into her icy blue eyes, I felt a warm, swirling feeling growing in my stomach. 

The feeling continued to rage on in my stomach even after Mackenzie looked away from me.

The sounds of her cheering seemed only to fuel it, the feeling growing and eventually threatening to bubble up and make me explode.

I excused myself to the bathroom, and splashed some water in my face, trying to snap myself out of whatever I was feeling. 

“What the hell” I muttered to myself.

\----------

“I'll see you at school on Monday,” I said to Mackenzie, opening the door for her to leave.

“Yeah, bye Nikki… This was fun” She smiled at me again, before sashaying away in her usual fashion.

I watch the blonde girl walk down our driveway for a moment, the swirling in my stomach returning.

Then, Brianna creeped up behind me and said “She's way cooler than your other friends,”

I rolled my eyes into the back of my head, “Of course you'd say that.”

“Well, I like her,” Brianna said, quite matter-of-factly and skipped

“I think I do too.” I said, too quietly for her to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic isn't good enough to update so infrequently


End file.
